Pretty Girl
by mazipoto
Summary: It's Charlie's wedding and Ginny notices she's not the only one sitting out the last dance of the evening...H/G r/r pleez!


Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing a fic and would be driving a Ferrari.  
  
Pretty Girl  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in one of the collapsible chairs pushed of to the side. She couldn't believe her brother Charlie had gotten married! It was so exciting, and no one ever thought he'd be the first to "settle down".  
  
She sat there, watching the couples dance to the soft, slow music on the crowded dance floor. She watched as Ron and Hermione swayed gently to the music, and noticed Ron still counted the steps under his breath. *Hopeless* she thought to herself with a smile. She glanced around again, and noticed she was not the only one sitting the dance out.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting three seats down from her, his chin propped up on his hands. She watched him for a few minutes, his black hair shifting slightly in the gentle breeze that was flowing under the tent. He seemed to feel her gaze, for he turned to look at her, and smiled.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing with someone?" he asked.  
  
"Nobody wants to dance with me…" Ginny faded off. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"No one wants to dance with a pretty girl like you?" he said, smiling again.  
  
"Guess not," she said, returning his smile, blushing. He turned his gaze back to the dance floor. They were quiet for a few minutes, before Harry spoke again.  
  
"You know, watching them," he indicated Ron and Hermione, "it kind of makes you feel like a reject, doesn't it?" he said with a slight laugh. Ginny laughed back.  
  
"A little," she replied. She could see Ron still counting the steps. She was startled out of her conscious by someone blocking her view.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll dance with a pretty girl," he said, winking and holding out his hand. Ginny hesitated for a moment, before reaching out and taking Harry's hand. It was rough from Quidditch, and Ginny hoped her hands weren't sweating too much. She could feel a slight blush staining her cheeks as Harry lead her out onto the dance floor. He turned around to face her and put his hands on her waist as she put her arms on his shoulders. They danced for a few moments before Harry leaned down to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"It's awfully crowded," he said quietly, "maybe we should be a bit closer," and without warning, he pulled her so close she was practically pressing against him.  
  
"O-oh y-y-yes, that's b-better," Ginny gasped. She could feel her cheeks burning. Tentatively, she softly laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
The song slowly came to end on one soft, quavering note. Harry and Ginny stepped apart and Harry bowed in a very Percy-like fashion.  
  
"Thank you, my lady," he said, in a mock-proper tone. Ginny laughed. As she looked around, she noticed many of the guests were leaving, as the end of the reception was nearing. She noticed Ron and Hermione had slipped off as well. *Probably somewhere snogging each other's brains out* She thought.  
  
"You, umm… wanna go for a walk or something? It's a really nice night…" Harry said, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.  
  
"Sure," she replied. They set off through the yard, walking around the scattered chairs that had been used in the ceremony earlier. Their hands brushed slightly, and Ginny felt Harry grab her hand, swallowing quietly. They walked around the grassy aisle, and up the few stairs leading into the gazebo, sitting down on the benches. Ginny shivered slight in the evening breeze. Harry slowly reached his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up and at him and was surprised to see him blushing.  
  
"Ummm, you looked…er, cold," he stuttered.  
  
"I am – I was," she replied. She leaned her head gently against his shoulder. After sitting for a while in the awkward silence, a gentle rain began to fall.  
  
"It's raining," Harry said, leaning his head out of the gazebo, "maybe we should go in…" He stood up and reached down to help her. With a gentle tug, she was on her feet, but they both seemed to notice that they were standing close. VERY close.  
  
"Uh…th-" Ginny started, but never finished when she felt Harry bring a trembling hand up to softly touch her cheek, his other hand still holding hers. She gasped as fiery tingles flowed through her cheek. He took a deep breath and leaned slowly forward, gently pressing his lips against hers. Ginny felt warm tingles spread from her lips, all the way down to her toes. Her free hand slid gently around his waist as she leaned into the kiss.  
  
After a few seconds they slowly pulled away. Ginny didn't open her eyes at first, but when she did, she saw Harry biting his lip, looking nervous.  
  
"Sorry," it came out barely a whisper, "I…I didn't mean to-"but Ginny silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't be," she said quietly. Harry gave a small sigh, and leaned his forehead against hers. He smiled slightly before he said:  
  
"Looks like someone did want to dance with a pretty girl like you…"  
  
A/N: aaawwwwwww…. How cute! R/R please! 


End file.
